Eyemoon
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Hiruma a une sœur ! Et oui, le démon blond a une sœur cadette. La jeune femme se prend d'affection pour Sena lorsqu'elle débarque à Deimon. Les sentiments de son frère envers son running-back ? Elle les connait ! Et elle va jouer les entremetteuses ! Un duo de jambes en or et rivalités... Gare aux explosions !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos hormis Tsuki et les élèves du lycée Sawada, ne sont pas à moi ! Mais je les adore !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Bon, je suis une fan d'Eyeshield 21 alors forcément, une fic est venue s'incruster dans ma tête xD J'aime beaucoup Hiruma donc mon avatar est sa sœur ^_^ en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira ! Oh ! Et encore une petite chose, homophobes ne restez pas car il y aura du Yaoi ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Eyemoon 13

Prologue : Rupture

Le match allait commencer et le capitaine des Blacks Hearts venait d'entrer sur le terrain. Les Devil Bats ne faisaient pas réellement attention à ce qu'il se passait du côté du camp adverse pourtant dans ce même une violente dispute entre le capitaine et ses joueurs venait de se déclencher.

… : Tu ne vas quand même pas nous reprocher d'avoir mis ton enseignement à profit ?!

… : Je ne vous ai jamais transmis toutes ces choses afin que vous usiez de ce savoir pour commettre des crimes ! Alors cette fois, je ne pardonne plus. Jouez sans moi, c'est fini. Je quitte l'équipe, débrouillez-vous.

Sur ces mots, le capitaine se détourna de ses ex-équipiers et se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Les commentateurs annoncèrent le départ du capitaine du lycée de Sawada qui surprit les Devil Bats. Hiruma fut le seul à suivre le fameux capitaine des yeux et ses perles vertes fixèrent une longue mèche ébène qui dépassait du casque du numéro 13 qui quittait le terrain sans se retourner.

Le match fut remporté par les Devil Bats qui écrasèrent les Blacks Hearts privés de leur meneur.

Une fois sortit du stade, Hiruma sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

Hiruma : C'est moi, t'es chez toi ?… Ok, j'arrive.

Il partit sans accorder un regard à ses équipiers et se rendit dans le centre-ville. Il arriva à sa destination une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et frappa à la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme. Plus petite que lui, elle était frêle et vêtue d'un yukata blanc quelque peu transparent laissant ainsi voir quelques bandages couvrant ses membres par-ci par-là. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés tombaient nonchalamment sur ses petites épaules soulignant ses traits fins et son teint de porcelaine fine tout en faisant ressortir ses grands yeux bleus semblables aux lacs gelés des montagnes en Hiver légèrement en amendes. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire quelque peu étrange lorsqu'elle reconnut son visiteur dévoilant ainsi des dents assez… pointues. (xD Alors qui c'est ?)

… : Salut, grand frère.

* * *

Alors ? Je continue ou pas ?

Reviews please ! *_yeux de chibi_*


	2. Chapter 2

Course 1: Tsuki Kuran, la running-back

- Une semaine plus tard… -

Sena soupira de dépit. Les cours l'ennuyaient et il avait hâte de retrouver les autres pour l'entrainement. Malgré, le fait que leur capitaine, soit le mec le plus sadique et démoniaque de tous le Japon… Alors que le professeur entrait, une nouvelle tête éveilla l'intérêt du 21. Une belle jeune femme de son âge venait de faire son entrée dans la classe. Elle était vraiment jolie mais elle portait l'uniforme des garçons ?! (Evidemment ! Je ne supporte pas l'uniforme féminin !). La surprise passée, il écouta ce que le professeur avait à dire après qu'il ait inscrit le nom de la nouvelle venue au tableau : Tsuki Kuran.

Un prénom voulant dire « Lune ». Sena ne fut pas surprit, la couleur des iris de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lui rappelait bien cet astre changeant. Elle avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, le regard voilé, perdu dans le vide et ne semblait écouter ce que le professeur disait que d'une oreille distraite. Tsuki en avait déjà marre. Ce mec qui leur servait de prof était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus soporifique à souhait, ça la démangeait de sauter par la fenêtre (ils se trouvent au premier étage dans elle ne se blessera pas, rassurez-vous xD) et de quitter l'enceinte du lycée, histoire d'aller s'entrainer au maniement du sabre au dojo près de son nouveau domicile. Elle avait acceptée de réintégrer l'entourage de son tyran de frère aîné, le diabolique Yoichi Hiruma. Bien que le blond était tout ce qu'il y avait de doux avec elle, ça l'amusait de le voir jouer au démon avec ses camarades. Elle soupira. La nostalgie s'emparait d'elle. Chassant ses sombres pensées, elle alla s'assoir près de Sena qui se présenta aimablement en lui offrant son aide pour l'aider à s'habituer au lycée de Deimon.

Tsuki et Sena passèrent la journée ensemble et les rumeurs allèrent bon train ! (Et bah ça commence bien ! xD) comme quoi, la nouvelle aux cheveux ébène avait tapée dans l'œil de la vedette des Devil Bats. Bien entendu, seul Hiruma ne réagit pas à cette rumeur puisque la jeune femme était sa sœur et qu'elle était parfaitement au courant des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son running-back.

L'entrainement arriva rapidement et Sena alla retrouver les autres joueurs suivit par Tsuki qui décida d'observer à distance l'équipe menée par son frère. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où des mecs de l'ancien lycée de la jeune femme débarquèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement. Celui dont les cheveux étaient noirs parsemés de mèches mauves lui arrivant au milieu du dos exigea de savoir où se trouvait son ex-capitaine et équipière en la personne de Tsuki.

Hiruma : Tch ! Elle est pas ici, casse-toi.

… : Remballes tes crocs, démon. C'est entre elle et moi. Et je sais que cette lâcheuse est ici.

Remarquant Sena, il eut un sourire démoniaque et sortit un couteau de sa manche avant d'attraper le frêle brun par surprise et de placer sa lame sous la gorge fine. Personne n'osa bouger. Hiruma rongeait son frein. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Seule, sa fuck'ing cadette pouvait les sortir de cette mouise… Encore fallait-il qu'elle se montre. Le lycéen menaça la jeune femme de trancher la gorge du jeune Sena tout tremblant. Elle soupira. Son ex-petit-ami n'avait aucune imagination, bien qu'elle se foutu une claque mentale retentissante pour oser se laisser aller à ses penchants sadiques dans une telle situation. Elle repoussa ses mèches logées sur ses frêles épaules dans son dos et quitta sa place pour descendre tranquillement sur le terrain. Tous se turent en la voyant arrivé de sa démarche fière et arrogante. La même que celle de son frère. Le regard dur et glacé, ses yeux bleus semblaient lancer des éclairs et sa bouche rosée était pincée en signe de contrariété. Bien que petite et fine, la délicate lycéenne possédait un sacré charisme qui ne laissa personne indifférent. Pas même son ex. Elle attrapa le poignet du lycéen qui retenait Sena et se servant de sa force le fit tomber à terre. Lui retournant violemment le bras, elle vit sa main lâcher le couteau dont elle s'empara vivement. Elle se releva et planta ses orbes glacée dans les yeux verts d'eau du garçon à terre qui se tenait à genoux et se tenant le bras qu'elle avait tordu.

Tsuki : Tu es vraiment con, Leroy. Je vous ai dis que je ne reviendrai pas et tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien à ma décision.

Leroy : J'aurai dû l'égorger dès le début, c'te avorton !

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui infligea une gifle magistrale le faisant vaciller et cracher une fine pellicule de sang. Son visage angélique se fit aussi dur que la pierre et elle parla, cassante.

Tsuki : Approche-toi encore de Sena ou d'un des membres de cette équipe et je ne serai pas aussi gentille, maintenant toi et tes larbins –les dits larbins grognèrent mais ne firent rien- barrez-vous immédiatement.

L'aura meurtrière dégagée par la jeune femme fit frissonner tout le monde et les lycéens de Sawada relevèrent leur chef avant de se diriger vers la grille de Deimon. Tsuki les suivit des yeux sans relâcher sa garde et elle fit bien car Leroy, qui avait récupérer son couteau se retourna et le lança. La lame se dirigeait vers Hiruma qui sous les yeux et les appels horrifiés des autres membres de l'équipe, ne bougea pas. Le démon se contenta de sourire alors que sa sœur apparut brusquement devant lui et rattrapa le couteau par la lame entre son majeur et son index droit, le visage impassible. Les mâchoires tombèrent littéralement. Hiruma eut un sourire démoniaque.

Tsuki : Leroy…

Elle avait prononcé le nom de son ex en soupirant, exaspérée. D'un habile mouvement de poignet, elle se saisit du couteau convenablement et le rendit au noiraud à sa façon, c'est-à-dire en le lui lançant. La lame rasa la joue de Leroy et alla se ficher dans l'arbre à sa gauche, sifflante. Cette fois-ci quelques membres des Devil Bats tombèrent carrément à la renverse ! Cette femme était aussi fascinante qu'effrayante. Elle leur rappelait quelqu'un… La plupart des regards se tournèrent vers Hiruma qui regardait sa sœur avec une immense fierté dans ses yeux bleus. Sa cadette avait beaucoup changée depuis leur séparation. Forte et fière en plus d'être encore plus belle que leur mère. Une fois les troubles fait partis, ils reprirent l'entrainement, la tête pleine de question…

Une semaine plus tard…

C'était la catastrophe du côté des Devil Bats qui devaient affronter les Caméléons de Zokuto dans une demi-heure environ. Les jambes de Sena, leur running-back en titre n'étaient pas totalement remises ! Les joueurs commençaient à paniquer alors qu'Hiruma restait imperturbable.

**_- Flash-back…-_**

Le frère et la sœur se trouvaient dans la maison de l'ainé, plus précisément dans le salon. La jeune femme était allongée sur le canapé tenant un livre entre ses mains alors que son frère se tenait face à elle, le visage un peu moins effrayant qu'au lycée.

Tsuki : Hors de question !

Hiruma : Tsuki, t'es la seule à avoir la capacité à remplacer Sena !

Tsuki : *_taquine_* Alors c'est Sena, maintenant ?

Hiruma : *_rougit légèrement_* Tch ! Ne change pas de sujet !

Tsuki : Nii-san, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider mais je me suis jurer de ne plus rejouer avec ce qui s'est passé…

Elle baissa la tête et quelques mèches virent caché les yeux saphir au blond qui s'approcha de sa sœur. Il repoussa les mèches noires derrière l'épaule de sa cadette dévoilant ainsi son visage peiné. Avec une tendresse qu'il n'affichait que rarement, il posa sa main sur la joue tiède de la jeune femme et caressa sa peau laiteuse avec douceur et il expliqua pourquoi il lui demandait cette faveur. Le jeune homme n'aimait voir sa perle comme il l'appelait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, se priver de ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Il parla longtemps et la jeune femme l'écoutait, l'air de rien. Mais elle n'accepta pas…

**_- Fin Flash-Back...-_**

Plus que deux minutes avant le coup d'envoi du match.

Le running-back remplaçant n'était toujours pas là et l'arbitre se préparait à siffler. Habashira était le seul à ne pas partager l'euphorie de ses équipiers devant la position de faiblesse des Devil. Hiruma était bien trop calme, selon lui. Quelque chose arrivait et il le sentait.

Plus qu'une minute.

Tous angoissaient et se tournaient vers leur capitaine qui restait silencieux regardant fixement l'entrée menant au terrain.

30 secondes…

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du démoniaque quaterback. Il avait entendu et reconnu le bruit des pas félins de sa jeune sœur. Le second fantôme arrivait sans se presser, soignant son entrée en scène. Personne ne saisit la signification de ce sourire avant que…

Un joueur portant l'uniforme de Deimon fit son entrée sur le terrain. Des exclamations de surprise retentirent autant chez les Devil que les Zokuto et dans les tribunes alors qu'Hiruma ricana. Qui était ce joueur ? Pourquoi les couleurs de Deimon ? Pourquoi une visière teintée de mauve ? Le mystère entourait le nouvel arrivant qui se dirigea vers les membres de sa nouvelle équipe.

Hiruma : Bon *_passe un bras autour des épaules du nouvel arrivant_* je vous présente Eyemoon, le n°13.

Sena : E-Eye-Eyemoon ?! O_O

Monta : C'est qui ?

Sena : On l'appelle aussi le Fantôme Lunaire. Un joueur aussi rapide que Shin et moi voire plus.

Tous les autres sauf Hiruma : NANI ?!

Hiruma : Kekekekekekekeke…. Aller ! On va les écraser YA-HA !

Tous : YA-HA !

L'arbitre siffla le début du match et ils se rendirent sur le terrain. Hiruma ferma la marche aux côtés de sa cadette, car c'était bien elle, dont le visage était en partie caché par la visière mauve. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait les faire gagner ce match et elle avait totalement confiance à son ainé pour pondre une stratégie infaillible. Ils se mirent en position.

Hiruma : Set ! Hut ! Hut !

Les joueurs de la ligne bloquèrent et le blond passa le ballon à la jeune femme qui le serra contre sa poitrine et se mit à courir. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent, la brèche dans la défense de Zokuto était mince mais pas encore assez pour la stopper. Même Sena serait passé facilement. Elle accéléra modérément, ne voulant pas dévoiler sa technique toute suite. Le niveau n'était pas encore assez haut. Elle attendrait encore quelques minutes. Elle passa facilement et esquiva les autres joueurs voulant la plaquer avec une facilité déconcertante. Même l'entraineur Doburoku n'en revenait pas ! Qui était ce joueur semblant étrangement s'entendre avec le démon de capitaine de l'équipe de Deimon.

Habashira courait vers le n°13 les bras étendus. Tsuki le fixa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire ne fleurissent sur ses lèvres rosées. Le capitaine des Caméléons n'était pas aussi nul que ses équipiers… Parfait ! Elle s'abaissa et accéléra, raccourcissant ses pas.

Doburoku et les autres sur le banc de touche : Le Devil Bat Ghost ?!

Hiruma : *_sourire sadique_* Oh que non…

Et il avait bien raison. Une aura dont la couleur n'était pas clairement identifiable, se matérialisa autour de la running-back. Elle disparue progressivement mais si rapidement qu'Habashira n'eut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était réapparue derrière lui. Prenant appui sur son pied droit, elle s'élança générant un tourbillon de poussière derrière elle. Et enfin…

Arbitre : Touchdown !

Tout le monde était sur le cul ! Ce joueur était effrayant. Hiruma regardait la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière la ligne de but et son sourire s'accentua.

Doburoku : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Sena : Le Moon Ghost.

Mamori : Le fantôme lunaire ?

Sena : En effet. C'est la technique secrète d'Eyemoon. Elle est aussi puissante que le Devil Bat Ghost sauf qu'elle se basse sur la course de la lune contrairement à celui-ci qui se base sur les chauves-souris.

Suzuna : C'est une sacrée technique tout de même…

Sena : Oui mais ce doit être pour ça qu'Hiruma l'a fait venir…

Mamori : Venant de lui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

Doburoku ne rajouta rien et se mit à observer le n°13 qui revenait tranquillement auprès des autres joueurs de l'équipe qui l'accueillirent avec chaleur. Ce n'était pas un débutant, rien que sa façon de courir et de tenir le ballon, le démontrait. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu parler de lui comme Sena ? Mystère. Son regard glissa sur Hiruma. Ce devait être de son fait. Il avait surement caché l'existence de ce joueur peu conventionnel. Mais quelque chose clochait. Le quaterback semblait couver la nouvelle recrue du regard… Pas possible ?! Et bah si !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Caméléons 14 – Devil Bats 94, victoire écrasante de Deimon ! Les joueurs se regroupèrent pour laisser leur joie éclater alors que la jeune femme, satisfaite de son « boulot » se retira discrètement. Alors qu'elle retirait son équipement, une silhouette connue se montra.

… : Alors comme ça, tu es allée rejoindre ton frère.

Tsuki : Ouais. Tu as vu le match, Shin ?

Shin : Bien sûr. Mais je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de jouer.

Tsuki : C'était juste pour cette fois, Shin. Je ne jouerais plus.

Elle continua son chemin et passa près du linebacker, effleurant sa main et s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

Tsuki : Même toi, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Shin ne répondit pas mais soupira. Si elle abandonnait le foot américain, il ne pourrait plus l'affronter ou même courir à ses côtés. Ils avaient partagés tant de chose tous les deux. Il la sentit partir et murmura sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

Shin : Dommage, Princesse…

Hiruma-qui avait assisté à la scène- fronça les sourcils. D'où est-ce que sa cadette et le rival de Sena se connaissaient ? Il allait devoir creuser car connaissant sa princesse, elle n'allait pas lui répondre s'il lui demandait directement. Il se montra. Shin ne bougea pas lorsqu'il vit le quaterback des Devil sortir de l'ombre. Vu son regard, il allait devoir lui donner des explications… il soupira et passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

Shin : Tsuki a été ma petite-amie lorsqu'elle était à Ojô…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *rire d'Hiruma* KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! JE SUIS UNE SADIQUE !

Hiruma : Ma sœur... Avec SHIN ?! Fucking auteure ! C'est quoi c'te embrouille ?!

Moi : Oh juste une touche perso xD *sourire sadique* Tu pigeras plus tard ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAH !

Sena : Elle est complètement cinglée... -_-

Shin : T'as raison...

Nath-chan : *me saute dessus* MA CHERIE ! Elle arrive quand ?

Moi : Chap III, ma Nath xD

Nath-chan : YES ! On va foutre un sacré bordel !

Sena : OH PITIE PAS ELLE !

Moi et Nath-chan : YAAAAAAA-HAAAAA !

Shin : Reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

Course 2 : Tsuki, son année à Ojo…

Dire qu'Hiruma était surprit serait un euphémisme ! Non ! Il était carrément choqué ! Sa sœur et Shin ?! LA VACHE ! Il se reprit du mieux qu'il put et attendit les explications du linebacker.

Shin : Lorsqu'elle est revenue au Japon lorsque votre mère est décédée, elle s'est inscrite à Ojô et j'ai fait sa connaissance par hasard alors que je m'entrainais au tour du terrain de sport.

**_- Flash-Back… -_**

Shin courrait depuis un moment, lorsqu'il remarqua la nouvelle élève assise sous un arbre en train de dessiner sur une planche posée sur ses genoux. Elle était plutôt moyenne et semblait être seulement en troisième malgré une maturité visible sur son visage angélique dont les sourcils fins étaient froncés par la concentration sur son occupation. Elle était vraiment jolie. Shin rougit en la regardant. C'était la première fois qu'une des filles du lycée lui faisait un tel effet. Rien qu'à la voir, il sut qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres qui ne pensaient qu'aux fringues et aux trucs de nanas. Non, elle avait un petit quelque chose de troublant et d'attirant.

La cloche annonçant les cours retentit et la nouvelle arrêta de dessiner pour prendre son sac se trouvant près d'elle puis se lever pour retourner en cours. L'uniforme des garçons ?! Le linebacker freina sa course. La nouvelle portait l'uniforme des garçons ?! WAHOU ! Voilà qui n'était pas courant ! Les yeux saphir de la jeune fille se plantèrent dans les siens et il se figea. Une ombre de tristesse voilait son regard et elle détourna les yeux au bout de quelques secondes. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

- Fin des cours du jour-même…-

Shin n'avait pas cessé de penser à la nouvelle élève dont les magnifiques yeux tristes l'intriguaient. Il se rendit au terrain de sport afin de s'entrainer et il l'a vit. Assise sous le même arbre que le matin même, en train de dessiner. Il sourit et décida de l'observer discrètement en s'entrainant.

Ce fut le même rituel durant plus de deux semaines. Shin s'entrainait avant les cours et elle était toujours en train de dessiner. Pareil à la fin des cours jusqu'au coucher du soleil impliquant la fermeture de l'établissement. Pourtant, ce petit rituel fut interrompu lorsque Sakuraba perdit le ballon lors d'un entrainement. Il atterrit aux pieds de la dessinatrice qui leva les yeux de ses esquisses.

Sakuraba : Dites, mademoiselle ! Vous pourrirez nous envoyer le ballon ?

Elle posa les yeux sur la balle et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait observé les joueurs d'Ojo et ils étaient bons mais pas assez pour elle qui avait envie de s'amuser un peu… Elle posa sa planche et se leva en prenant le ballon. A la surprise de tous –y compris de l'entraineur- elle le cala sous son aisselle et courba l'échine. Elle se mit à courir, accéléra et passa les joueurs tétanisés avec une facilité déconcertante. Shin se précipita à sa rencontre mais elle l'avait particulièrement observé et savait à quoi s'attendre avec ce linebacker redoutable si bien qu'elle accéléra encore au point de disparaitre. Aucun joueur ne put la trouver et lorsqu'elle réapparut derrière Shin, elle sourit et frappa le ballon derrière la ligne de but, signant un Touchdown.

Takami : Mais qui… ?!

Otawara : WOUA !

Shin : … O_O

Shôji : Qui êtes-vous, jeune fille ?

… : Moi ? *se redresse* Juste une nouvelle élève qui s'ennuyait un peu.

Elle passa sa main dans son opulente chevelure poussiéreuse et reprit le ballon en main avant de le lancer à Shin qui le rattrapa sans difficulté.

… : Vous êtes de bons joueurs les gars mais quel que soit l'adversaire, même s'il s'agit d'une fille, vous ne devriez pas être aussi sûrs de vous. Ja…

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le terrain en les saluant. Estomaqués, les joueurs ne firent rien pour la retenir mais réfléchirent sur ce qu'elle venait de leur enseigner d'une drôle de façon… Elle n'avait pas tort.

Shin se reprit le premier et lança la balle à l'un de ses équipiers avant de lui courir après.

Shin : Ton nom !

… : Seijûrô Shin, linebacker des Chevaliers blancs d'Ojô… Mon nom est Tsuki Kuran. Mais appel-moi Tsuki.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire qui scella le début d'une relation qui allait prendre une sacrée tournure plutôt… inattendue. En effet quelques semaines plus tard, la jeune fille et le linebacker étaient devenus inséparables et Shin demanda à Tsuki de sortir avec lui au ravissement de ses équipiers qui avaient adoptés la jeune fille qui accepta. Leur idylle fut célèbre dans tout le lycée mais le couple s'aperçu rapidement que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était aussi fort que celui qu'un frère pouvait éprouver pour sa sœur. Ce fut donc d'un commun accord qu'ils mirent fin à leur relation et que Tsuki finit par quitter Ojô.

Quelques temps plus tard, Shin apprit que Tsuki avait intégré Sawada mais que suite à une violente dispute avec les joueurs de son équipe qu'elle avait formé elle-même, la jeune lycéenne avait quitté le lycée des Blacks Hearts. Connaissant le lien de parenté unissant Tsuki à Hiruma du lycée de Deimon, il alla assister au match de ceux-ci contre les Caméléons et il avait bien fait. Son ex-compagne avait aidé l'équipe de son aîné à remporter le match. En la voyant courir de nouveau des frissons lui avaient parcouru l'échine comme lorsqu'il affrontait Sena, son rival.

Dès qu'il avait vu Tsuki quitter le terrain il avait couru à sa rencontre, il devait la revoir ! Et leurs regards s'étaient retrouvés, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Cependant, elle ne voulait plus rejouer. Shin eut mal au cœur, malgré leur rupture, il avait toujours une profonde affection pour leur princesse comme lui et ses équipiers l'avaient surnommée lorsqu'elle jouait avec eux. Hiruma était apparu lorsqu'elle fut partie et il lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment, lui et Tsuki se connaissaient…

**_- Fin Flash-Back… -_**

Hiruma : Je vois…

Shin : Elle est têtue mais tu es son frère donc, tu devrais arriver à le faire jouer de nouveau.

Hiruma ne répondit pas mais il savait que Shin n'avait pas tort… après tout, on ne le surnommait pas la Tour de contrôle ultime pour rien !

- Gare de Tokyo…-

… : *_décroche son portable_* Salut, Tsuki ! Hum… ? Oui, j'arrive bientôt. J'ai hâte de te revoir aussi, ma belle ! Ouais… hum… t'inquiète ma chérie, ça va chauffer ! YA-HA !

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : YAAAAA-HAAAA ! Tenez-vous bien les gens ! Le bordel va commencer ! xD

Nath-chan : YES ! *_saute dans tous les sens_*

Sena : Je commence à avoir peur là...

Moi : On se retrouve au chap III avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau perso complètement déganté ! Lâchez vos com's !


	4. Chapter 4

Course 3 : Tsuki et la fille je-m'en-foutisme

- Lycée Deimon, dans l'après-midi… -

Hiruma et le reste de l'équipe des Devil Bats fêtaient la victoire contre les Caméléons de Zokuto avec un gros goûter préparé par Mamori et Suzuna que Tsuki avait un peu aidée bien qu'elle ne soit pas restée avec eux au moment où les garçons commencèrent à manger.

La running-back s'était posée sous un arbre avec sa planche à dessin et s'était remise à crayonner un portrait…

Les membres de l'équipe du démon mangeaient en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi lorsque la porte du local du club de foot américain s'ouvrit à la volée.

… : HIRUMA ! ELLE EST OU TSUKI ?!

Tous se figèrent devant l'entrée fracassante d'une lycéenne du même gabarit que Tsuki. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant sous ses fesses, des yeux mauves qui lançaient des éclairs vers le blond car elle était visiblement contrariée de ne pas trouver son amie, un visage aux traits féminins très délicats. Elle portait une chemise mauve et un jean ébène taille basse moulant ses jambes fines et fuselées. Ses pieds dans des docks noires et un sabre dans son dos démontraient qu'elle n'était pas mais alors pas du tout le genre femme fragile.

Hiruma : Au terrain de sport, Haruna… Et arrête de faire cette tête de psychopathe, tu effraies mes joueurs…

Les dits joueurs : [Et c'est lui qui dit ça… ?!]

Haruna : *sourire doux* Merci mon démon !

Elle partit vers le terrain d'entrainement comme si de rien n'était. Hiruma soupira. A tous les coups, sa frangine l'avait appelée en renfort… Aie aie, il était mal. Gérer deux folles dingues en plus de joueurs complètement cons… Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge !

Jûmonji : Mon… démon ?!

Kurita : Tu l'as connais, Hiruma ?

Hiruma : On va dire ça… aller, venez.

Il se leva et quitta le local toute l'équipe sur ses talons.

- Au même moment au terrain d'entrainement…-

Tsuki avait senti le parfum de sa meilleure amie et s'était préparée à l'accueillir et elle avait bien fait car dès qu'Haruna la vit, elle courut vers elle et lui sauta au cou en rigolant. Tsuki éclata à son tour de rire et la serra contre elle avec force. Haruna s'écarta finalement de sa Tsuki sans se dégager de son étreinte. Elles étaient toutes sourires.

Haruna : Tu m'as trop manquée, ma chériiieee !

Tsuki : Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée, Haruna.

Haruna : Alors comme ça, tu t'es barrée de ce lycée de connards ? Super ! Tu restes à Deimon avec ton frère ?

Tsuki : CHUT ! Personne n'est au courant pour notre lien de parenté !

Haruna sembla comprendre et eut un sourire assurant par là qu'elle ne dirait rien avant que sa compagne ne lui en donne la permission. Joueuse, elle eut cependant l'irrésistible envie de faire courir un peu sa princesse des nuits de pleines lunes… Avec un sourire mutin, elle piqua son bracelet à sa meilleure amie, celui que Yoichi lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne parte vivre avec sa mère en France, et se mit à courir en lui tirant la langue de façon très mature. Tsuki-ayant compris le petit jeu de sa meilleure amie- eut un sourire et se mit à la pourchasser. Ce fut donc en train de cavaler comme des folles en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables que les Devil Bats les trouvèrent en arrivant au terrain d'entrainement.

Tsuki : ESPECE DE NARUTO NO BAKA VERSION FEMININE !

Haruna : TU PEUX PARER MAIS T'ES LA MEME !

Tsuki : FOLLE !

Haruna : SKYZOPHRENE !

Tsuki : PSYCHOPATHE !

Haruna : HADES !

Tsuki : WTF ?! JACQUES L'EVENTREUR !

Haruna : DEMON !

Sena : Ça c'est pas faux…

Hiruma : En effet…

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes… Hiruma de l'avis de Sena ?! Ils étaient tombés dans la 4ème dimension ou quoi ?!

Finalement les deux folles dingues tombèrent dans l'herbe complètement à plat en riant comme des folles alors que les garçons les regardaient avec la grosse goute derrière la tête.

Tsuki : La vache ! J'en peux plus !

Haruna : Plus de batterie…

Hiruma : Bon, on va manger des ramens ce soir, les filles ?

Tous sauf les filles en questions : WTF ?! O_O

Haruna et Tsuki : RAMEN !

Elles se relevèrent et prient rapidement leurs affaires. Ce fut donc au restaurant de rament que la soirée se finit…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : MDR ! *se roule par terre*

Sena : Complètement folle...

Suzuna : J'ai même l'impression qu'elles étaient calmes là...

Nath-chan : Ouais, c'était rien ça xD

Sena : J'ai peur !

Moi : Lâchez des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette fic complètement con !


	5. Chapter 5

Course 4 : Les Démons côtoie les Poséidon

- Lycée de Kyoshin, salle de sport…-

Kakei faisait sa série de développer couché lorsque son partenaire blond entra dans la salle avec un grand sourire sur la face. Kakei le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Kengo : Haruna est de retour !

Kakei : Ah oui ?

Kengo : Elle est à Deimon.

Kakei : Avec Hiruma…

Kengo : Ouais ! On va leur rendre visite ?

Kakei ne répondit pas mais stoppa son sport matinal et alla se changer après s'être douché. Haruna, la receveur de talent formée au sein de leur lycée malgré me fait qu'elle ait déjà une sacrée prédisposition pour ce poste de jeu… Il la connaissait bien mais en revanche, il ne savait rien de la fameuse Tsuki dont la jeune fille lui avait beaucoup parlé. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle était qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Haruna et qu'elle possédait de sublimes prunelles couleur saphir. Bien qu'à ses yeux, les améthystes d'Haruna valaient bien plus que toutes les plus belles pierres précieuses au monde ! Oui, bon c'était un fait, il était sous le charme (Moi : plutôt ravageur xD) de la pile électrique qu'était la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Une fois prêt, il partit à Deimon avec son meilleur ami blond qui ne tenait pas ne place à la pensée de revoir leur sirène préférée…

- Lycée de Deimon, environ une heure plus tard…-

Haruna farfouillait dans la chevelure de sa meilleure amie alors que celle-ci croquait les joueurs de l'équipe sur sa grande feuille blanche posée sur sa planche à dessins, elle-même posée sur ses genoux. Elles chantonnaient toutes les deux une vieille chanson de leur enfance lorsque la mère de Tsuki et Yoichi les gardaient le soir à la maison familiale alors que le père travaillait.

Hiruma de son côté faisait cavaler son running-back et son receveur à coup de mitrailleuse sans se départir de son sourire démoniaque.

Kakei et Kengo arrivèrent au même moment et le brun remarqua sans peine la jeune fille derrière son amie. Se sentant observée, Haruna releva la tête et…

Haruna : *_se lève et court vers le concerné_* KAKEI !

Avec ses réflexes de linebacker, l'homme aux yeux verts la réceptionna sans vaciller malgré la force que le petit corps de la « Sirène » contenait. Les Devil furent tous sur le cul en voyant l'une des vedettes des Poséidon serrer contre lui la petite pile électrique qu'était Haruna. Tsuki reconnut sans peine l'un des rivaux du jeune Sena avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié. Les yeux verts de Kakei croisèrent le saphir de la running-back de génie et il fronça les sourcils. Le joueur mystère, Eyemoon 13 serait… cette fille ?! L'aura lunaire qui l'entourait ne laissait aucun doute possible, c'était bien elle. Elle ressemblait énormément à Hiruma, les mêmes traits de visage bien que plus fins, un sourire identique et autres expressions. Mais elle était vraiment belle.

Kakei : *_relâche Haruna_* Alors comment vas-tu ?

Haruna : Super ! *_désigne Tsuki d'un signe de tête_* Je te présente, Tsuki Kuran ma meilleure amie.

Kakei : La fameuse Tsuki. *_tend la main_* Ravi de te rencontrer, Haruna m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis Shun Kakei.

Tsuki : *_serre sa main_* Enchantée, Kakei.

Kengo : Je suis Kengo Mizumachi !

Tsuki : Salut.

Ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement, Haruna racontant ses frasques à Kyoshin l'année précédente faisant sourire sa compagne lorsque le ballon arriva dans leur champ de vision. Haruna sauta et le rattrapa aisément. Les Devil n'en revenaient pas ! Haruna se mit à courir et les défia de lui reprendre la balle. Monta se prit au jeu tout comme Sena et courut après la jeune fille.

Tsuki : Ah bah au moins, elle a toujours ses réflexes *_hurle à Haruna_* COURS FOREST, COURS !

Les joueurs de Deimon : WTF ?!

Kakei : [Ou la… elle a l'air aussi arrangée qu'Haruna…]

Tsuki : *_qui semble avoir deviné les pensées de Kakei_* Tu sais, dans notre cerveau c'est tellement le bordel qu'il ne faut pas chercher la petite bête avec nous. Enfin, c'est toi que ça regarde.

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de victoire de sa meilleure amie qui venait de marquer un Touchdown à la barbe de ses soupir- euh poursuivants. Kakei regarda la fille aux yeux mauves sautiller comme une folle avant qu'elle ne se fasse tirer dessus par un certain blond qu'elle fusilla du regard avant de lui sauter dessus et de le chatouiller… Aucune réaction de la part supplicié, malheureusement. Elle le lâcha et se mit à bouder, gonflant ses joues et croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Tsuki se leva, posant sa planche sur le côté et alla enlacer sa meilleure amie par derrière en souriant à son frère avant de l'entrainer avec elle.

Haruna : Je t'aurais Hiruma ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! *_à Tsuki_* JE l'AURAIS UN JOUR, JE L'AURAIS !

Tsuki : Mais oui, mais oui…

Kengo : Waou… Et c'est qu'elle a peur de rien notre Sirène.

Haruna : VEUX DES RAMEN !

Tsuki : Toute à l'heure.

Haruna : NON ! MES RAMEN !

Kakei : Si vous voulez, je vous emmène en manger ce soir.

Haruna : *_se libère de la poigne de Tsuki et saute au cou de Kakei_* KYYYYYYAAAAAA ! JE T'ADORE !

Kakei rougit légèrement mais ne dit rien alors que la jeune fille le lâchait pour retourner sur le terrain. Tsuki soupira et se rassis. Kakei en profita pour l'observer un peu plus. Elle couvait les joueurs de ses yeux bleus voilés par une certaine tristesse mais elle semblait en faire fit. Elle était bien mystérieuse…

-Le soir-même…-

Kakei et les filles en plus d'Hiruma qui avait décrété qu'il ne quittera pas sa sœur se rendirent au restaurant de ramen près du lycée. Haruna blablatait avec Kakei qui était moins taciturne en sa présence. Tsuki était plongé dans ses pensées tout comme Hiruma qui regardait sa cadette du coin de l'œil.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et les filles commandèrent de gros bols qu'elles se mirent à dévorer sous les regards consternés et amusés des garçons qui les accompagnaient. Taquin, le blond piqua des ramen à sa voisine Haruna qui péta un câble et lui sauta dessus lui faisant une prise de karaté.

Haruna : RENDS-MOI MES RAMENS !

Tsuki et Kakei : *_grosses gouttes derrière la tête_* Euh…

Finalement nos deux larrons se firent séparés par Tsuki qui avait sorti sa fameuse poêle à frire dont ne sait où, calmant leurs ardeurs. La soirée se déroula sans aucune autre dispute mis à part les regards qui tuent échangés par Hiruma et Haruna, mais Tsuki avait l'habitude.

- Chez Mamori…-

Mamori regarda le tableau des matches de façon distraite lorsque le nom des prochains adversaires des Devil Bats lui sauta aux yeux. Les Scorpions de Dokubari… Elle soupira et envoya un texto à Hiruma en priant que tout se passe pour le mieux…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *se roule par terre* MDR !

Sena : Euh... Je suis perplexe quant à ton bon sens là...

Kakei : Elle est vraiment grave...

Nath-chan : Et c'est pas près de s'arranger mon cher ! *rire d'Hiruma* KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Hiruma : Laissez des reviews pour ces fichus folles, les fichus lecteurs ! YA-HA !


	6. Chapter 6

Course 5 : Les Scorpions de Dokubari, pas si stratèges que ça…

- Quelques jours plus tard…-

Hiruma nettoyait ses armes, les jambes croisées sur la table du petit local de foot américain lorsque la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit –encore- à la volée faisant limite sortir la pauvre porte –Rip In Peace- de ses gonds. Le blond soupira mais ne releva pas la tête de son occupation sachant très bien qui venait d'entrer.

Hiruma : Haruna.

Haruna : Yo Devil-sama ! *_grand sourire_* On affronte qui demain ?

Hiruma : Les Scorpions de Dokubari.

Haruna : Ah ? Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là… Et la stratégie ?

Hiruma : *_rire_* Quelle stratégie ? KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Tsuki : *_se ramène avec de quoi se réhydrater pour les autres à l'entrainement*_ Oh, toi tu as encore quelque chose derrière ta sinistre caboche.

Haruna : Euh… What ?

Hiruma : *_sourire sadique_* Moi ? Pas du tout, que vas-tu imaginer ? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Tsuki : *_soupira_* La vérité malheureusement… Surtout te connaissant…

Hiruma et Haruna éclatèrent de rire sous le regard affligé de celle aux yeux bleus qui quitta le local. Son portable sonna et quand elle reconnut le numéro, elle eut un sourire.

Tsuki : *_décrocha_* Salut, Shin… Ça va… Oui, aucuns soucis pour le moment… Demain ? Les scorpions de Dokubari… Oui. Tu seras là ?... Super ! D'accord à plus ! *_raccrocha_* [Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…]

Elle secoua la tête et se rendit au terrain de sport où les autres s'entrainaient. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel… Sena et Monta n'étaient pas là. Elle envoya un message à son frère et quitta l'enceinte du lycée. La jeune femme avait une petite idée de qui avait fait le coup. Alors qu'elle arrivait près du lycée de Dokubari, elle entendit des cris. Se dirigeant vers la source de ceux-ci elle se figea et une aura mauve l'entoura brusquement. Sena et Monta étaient coincés dans l'impasse, acculés au mur par les Scorpions… sans leur chef.

Tsuki : [Evidemment… Kanagushi n'allait pas s'abaisser à faire le « sale boulot »…]

Elle retira ses mains de ses poches ainsi que ses écouteurs et prit une position nonchalante.

Tsuki : Bande de brutes, laissez-les tranquilles.

Tokuyama : T'es qui, toi ?

Tsuki : *_sourire diabolique_* Quelqu'un de proche de celui que vous appelez « La Tour de Contrôle Ultime »…

Kamata : *_en sueur et palissant_* Ne me dis pas que tu es… une connaissance de ce démon ?!

Tsuki : *_toujours avec son sourire_* A votre avis… ?

Tous : Cassons-nous !

Ils partirent en courant et Tsuki put approcher ses deux camarades. Monta avait de nombreux bleus mais apparemment rien de grave. Sena par contre, l'état du brun l'alarma, il était inconscient. Tsuki appela Hiruma qui débarqua une demi-heure plus tard avec Kurita et Musashi. Le noiraud regarda Tsuki qui s'activait auprès de Sena qu'elle mit pratiquement dans les bras du blond. Le calme de la jeune femme –car à ses yeux, elle valait bien une femme adulte- l'impressionnait mais il sentait bien que derrière ce calme et cette assurance, elle s'inquiétait énormément pour son protégé. Les deux bruns furent amenés à l'hôpital pour Hiruma et Kurita tandis que Musashi raccompagna la sœur du blond chez ce dernier sans poser de questions car de toute manière, les autres étaient déjà rentrés chez eux.

La jeune fille passa ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure noire tentant de se calmer mais cela se voyait qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Le brun distinguait parfaitement les tremblements qui secouaient ses mains fines et pâles. Une fois devant la maison d'Hiruma et accessoirement celle de Tsuki, Musashi prit cette dernière maladroitement dans ses bras musclés lui offrant une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Tsuki se sentit rougir mais se blottit contre son camarade qui la relâcha lorsqu'il ne la sentit plus trembler. Elle lui offrit un de ses sourires qu'elle ne réservait qu'a son frère et lui fit un petit signe avant de rentrer dans la bâtisse. Musashi s'était figé. Elle était vraiment belle lorsqu'elle souriait. Ce mélange de dureté et de fragilité qui la caractérisait lui plaisait de plus en plus. Sortant de sa rêverie, il rentra chez lui avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tsuki, elle avait mis son émoi de côté pour appeler son ainé à l'hôpital. Sena et Monta se portaient bien et le plus jeune avait repris connaissance, cependant aucun des deux ne n'allaient pouvoir jouer le lendemain. Tsuki –qui avait une vilaine envie de se venger des Scorpions, eut un sourire digne de son ainé- annonça qu'elle et Haruna allait prendre leurs postes histoire de secouer un peu les tricheurs…

-Le lendemain, sur le terrain…-

Sena et Monta étaient assis sur le banc de touche regardant leurs équipiers qui n'en revenaient pas de voir Haruna et Eyemoon arriver sur le terrain tous les deux marchant d'un même pas sans même se regarder. (Moi : Elles savent bien jouer la comédie ces deux-là xD)

Elles arrivèrent auprès des autres et Hiruma fit rapidement la mise au point avant que l'arbitre ne siffle le début du match. Les jeux et les manœuvres s'enchainèrent et bientôt les deux équipes furent au coude à coude faisans rager Kanagushi qi ne supportait pas de se faire griller sans arrêt par Hiruma dont le sourire restait collé à ses lèvres et sa gorge souvent secouer de rire. Le quaterback des Scorpions ne connaissait pas les capacités des nouveaux joueurs malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà vu le numéro 13 à l'œuvre, ce n'était que des observations. Hiruma de son côté avait mit un plan au point avec la jeune fille aux yeux mauves qui ricanait sous cape.

Kurita : Que fais-t-on Hiruma ?

Hiruma : On va utiliser ça. *_sort du vernis à ongles de sa poche_* Mettez en sur vos ongles et vos doigts…

Tous sauf Haruna et Tsuki : WTF ?!

Hiruma : Ils vont rester concentrer sur vs doigts et ne se rendront pas compte de notre action, comme ça.

Haruna : C'est sûr que du jaune fluo et de l'orange fluo ça hypnotise xD

Tous éclatèrent de rire et mirent les vernis sr leurs et le bout de leur doigts avant de se remettre en position. Les couleurs attirèrent immédiatement l'attention de leurs adversaires tandis que dans les gradins, les autres étaient comment dire… choqués ? Déroutés ? Quoi qu'il en soit cela ne les étonna pas plus que ça, venant du démon blond servant de quaterback aux Devil Bats. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que celle ayant mis cette idée sur le tapis c'était Haruna mais bon, ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir alors on passera l'éponge là-dessus.

Hiruma passa la balle à Haruna qui la passa à Tsuki qui fonça au travers de la brèche que la ligne de défense menée par Kurita venait d'ouvrir dans la ligne de défense des Scorpions. La running-back accéléra en faisant un petit sourire matois et un signe de la main au quaterback adverse avant de foncer vers le Touchdown. Elle esquiva facilement les autres joueurs fonçant sur elle sans user de sa technique secrète.

Arbitre : Touchdown ! Victoire de Deimon ! 24- 16 !

Kanagushi : NON !

Hiruma : HAHAH ! *_sourire démoniaque_* Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui nous défient ! Prends en bonne note, Kanagushi.

Le blond retourna auprès de son équipe laissant le capitaine des Scorpions rager dans son coin. Tsuki s'éclipsa rapidement alors qu'Haruna se faisait chaleureusement félicité par Monta et les autres qui furent tous d'avis de l'incorporer dans l'équipe ce que la jeune fille accepta volontiers. Musashi suivait Eyemoon du regard et décida de suivre sa fine silhouette. La dite silhouette retira son casque et une longue chevelure noire tomba sur les frêles épaules du joueur et Musashi était stupéfait.

Musashi : Tsuki… ?!

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de ne pas lui avoir dit surtout à lui qui l'avait tant réconforté la veille. Percevant l'embarras de sa compagne, le brun alla près d'elle et posa une main douce sur son épaule encore sous l'uniforme des joueurs de foot et lui fit un petit sourire montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir caché son potentiel ni sa condition d'ex-capitaine des Black Hearts-oui il venait de faire le lien- et aussi qu'il ne dirait rien aux autres sans son accord bien qu'il se doutait qu'Hiruma et l'autre démone d'Haruna soient déjà au courant. Elle sentit un poids quitter ses épaules et elle alla se changer rapidement avant de sortir du stade pour attendre les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Elle les félicita pour leur victoire et alla s'atteler à soutenir Sena qui avait encore du mal à marcher sous hochant discrètement la tête au regard reconnaissant que lui lançait son ainé.

Mais il n'y avait pas que Musashi qui avait vu la jeune femme retirer son casque. Kanagushi aussi. Le mec à la queue de cheval –comme le surnommait Hiruma- jura de se venger de la jeune running-back dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'il allait au-devant de bien plus fort que lui…

- Maison des démons, plus tard dans la soirée…-

Tsuki lisait tranquillement assise contre les coussins lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en même temps qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit. L'orage avait commencé à peine quelques minutes après qu'elle, Hiruma et sa meilleure amie aient franchit la porte de la maison.

Haruna entra rapidement dans la pièce et courut presque jusqu'au chevet de la cadette d'Hiruma. Tsuki referma son livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet avant d'ouvrir la couette faisant comprendre à son amie de venir la rejoindre. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et renta dans le lit avant de se blottir contre Tsuki qui l'étreignit après avoir éteint la lumière et s'être convenablement allongée. Les deux filles s'endormirent rapidement, enlacées comme lorsqu'elles étaient encore petites filles.

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *rit comme une psychopathe venant d'accomplir son crime* EXCELLENT !

Sena : *grosse goutte derrière la tête* Du vernis... Carrément...

Monta : Alors là, elle a fait fort...

Nath-chan : *rit comme moi* J'A-D-O-R-E !

Sena et Monta : ... -_-

Hiruma : *sort ses mitrailleuses* Laissez des reviews fichus lecteurs(rices) ! YA-HA !


	7. Chapter 7

Course 6 : Haute danse chez les Devil

- Maison d'Hiruma, quelques jours plus tard…-

Le blond peinait la longue chevelure sombre de sa cadette tandis que celle-ci plaçait ses bracelets à ses poignets.

Tsuki : Rappel-moi comment tu as pu faire ça ?

Hiruma : *_sourire dément_* Disons que les patrons me devaient un service…

Tsuki : *_soupira_* [Evidemment…]

**_Flash-Back, la veille… _**

Hiruma venait de proposé… euh–rectification-imposé serait plus juste une soirée en boite de nuit pour le lendemain avec obligation de venir bien saper. Son sourire démoniaque ne disait rien de bon… Mais tous acceptèrent n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Tsuki sentait l'arnaque mais avec Haruna, elles allaient enfin pouvoir lancer l'opération FSDLBDY – Foutre Sena Dans Les Bras De Yoichi- dès la séance d'habillage.

**_Fin Flash-Back, retour au présent… _**

Elle se regarda dans le miroir laissant le plaisir à son ainé de farfouiller dans sa tignasse. Elle avait troquée son uniforme et son yukata blanc pour un jean sombre taille basse et une chemise bleue nuit dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts sur son cou paré d'un collier de cuir à piques assorti à ses bracelets et à ses rangers qu'elle portait déjà. Sa ceinture de cuir à laquelle étaient attachés des voiles assortis à sa chemise soulignaient les courbes de ses jambes déjà bien mises en valeur par le jean. Ses yeux, elle les avait soulignés de khôl et avait recouvert ses lèvres de gloss violine. Yoichi termina la longue tresse à cinq branches de sa sœur et la regarda avec un éclat de fierté dans les yeux. Haruna fit alors l'une de ses entrées fracassantes…

Haruna : *_hurle à moitié_* VOUS ETES OK ? ON Y GO ?!

Tsuki : Tu sais à quoi sert une porte, dis-moi ?

Haruna : *_cale pas_* Bah oui pourquoi ?

Tsuki : Pour rien, juste que t'es encore passée à travers le mur…

Haruna se retourna et en effet, un trou se trouvait pile dans son axe…

Haruna : Oups…

Tsuki soupira et regarda sa meilleure amie tandis que Yoichi quittait la chambre pour aller sortir la voiture du garage. Elle portait un débardeur rose fluo très flashy ainsi qu'un short s'arrêtant au milieu de ses cuisses… violet flashy. Ses éternels docks aux pieds se mariant bizarrement bien avec ses bracelets de cuir entrelacés en tresses métalliques. Sa lourde chevelure sombre était relevée en chignon limite à la punk et comme Tsuki elle n'était pas très maquillée hormis ses ongles couverts de vernis assortis à ses vêtements. Tsuki eut un petit sourire, sa camarade adorait ce style et il ne lui allait pas trop mal mais les autres allaient être surprit surtout si Kakei se ramenait et étrangement… Elle revient à la réalité lorsque son frère les appela pour partir. Elles se saisirent de leur veste en cuir respective et quittèrent la maison. Hiruma les attendaient devant la voiture vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une chemise carmine faisant ressortir son teint très pâle le faisant ainsi ressembler à un vampire… Haruna se marra sans aucune discrétion lorsque son amie lui en fit la remarque mais le blond ne releva pas et ils entrèrent dans la voiture puis partirent. La soirée allait être chaude !

- A la boite de nuit, The Devil, un peu plus tard dans la soirée…-

Dire que les autres joueurs de l'équipe étaient choqués lorsque les deux nouvelles sortirent de la voiture du blond serait un putain d'euphémisme ! Non c'était bien pire ! Les yeux exorbités, les mâchoires ballantes à s'en décrocher les mandibules et le teint dramatiquement pâle étaient de mise ! S'ils s'attendaient à ça ! Mais ce ne fut pas le pire… En effet, les filles avaient managées le pauvre Sena et celui-ci se faisait désirer car tout le monde en comptant Shin et Kakei était déjà présent. Au loin, une touffe de cheveux brune apparut… NOM DE DIEU ! Hiruma fut lui aussi limite estomaqué ! Il était… Mais tout simplement… SEXY ! Sena rougit en voyant le regard brûlant et désireux de son capitaine alors que les yeux de celui-ci se promenaient sur son corps. Il portait un short de cuir plutôt court et un débardeur blanc quelque peu transparent avec de grandes bottes montantes jusque ses genoux.

Kakei : *_regarde les filles_* Me dites pas que vous êtes pour quelque chose, là-dedans ?

Haruna : Nous ?

Tsuki : *_sourire à la Hiruma dans ses grands jours_* Mais non, voyons que vas-tu imaginer ?

Elles ricanèrent sous cape devant un linebacker nullement convaincu de leur innocence présumée dans cette affaire… carrément louche. Les autres membres de l'équipe se foutaient royalement de la gueule de leur pauvre running-back avant que le blond ne pousse tout le monde à entrer dans l'établissement. Ils s'assirent à une grande table et un serveur vient prendre les commandes.

Haruna et Tsuki : *_yeux en mode droguées_* COCA ! VODKA !

Un peu après le serveur revient avec les commandes. Les verres de Tsuki et d'Haruna ressemblaient aux verres à Perrier et étaient remplis de leur boisson respective. Les deux folles bavaient littéralement devant et prirent leur verre avant de tchiner les yeux dans les yeux en ricanant comme des démons.

Kurita : Elles vont pas boire ça cul-sec tout de même ?!

Haruna : Oh qu'on va se gêner !

Tsuki : A la tienne ma chérie !

Elles buvèrent en même temps et au même rythme. Sous les yeux horrifiés des garçons elles vidèrent rapidement leurs verres et les reposèrent en grognant de satisfaction.

Haruna : PUTAIN ! Ce que ça fait du bien !

Tsuki : OUAIS !

Les autres sauf Shin, imperturbable : WTF ?!

Tsuki : Un autre !

Le serveur s'exécuta et une musique à intonation méditerranéenne résonna. Tsuki croisa le regard de son ainé qui se leva et vient lui tendre sa main. Elle eut un sourire et posa sa main dans la sienne en se levant. Il l'attira au milieu de la piste de danse sous les regards interrogateurs des autres tous dirigés vers Haruna, littéralement écroulée de rire sur la banquette rouge. La musique s'éleva, saccadée. Tsuki lâcha la main de son frère et fit claquer ses talons cloutés sur le sol au rythme du son. Les yeux clos, elle tourna sur elle-même bougeant à la manière des espagnoles dansant le flamenco. Hiruma revient vers elle et la saisit par la taille. Elle rouvrit les yeux et caressa doucement la joue de son ainé avant de le repousser franchement comme si elle voulait sa liberté. Hiruma se délaça en frappant des mains en cadence et d'une prit la main levée de sa cadette, embrassa sa paume sans quitter son petit brun des yeux –hypnotisé comme les autres par la danse séductrice du frère et de la sœur- avant de poser l'autre sur sa hanche et de la retourner face à lui d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Elle plaça sa main libre sur l'épaule de son ainé et détourna la tête, le laissant la guider. Un mélange de tango et de flamenco… Deux danses aussi complémentaires que ces deux-là. Collant brusquement sa sœur contre lui, le blond tourna et la relâcha lorsqu'elle fut dos aux autres. Avec un sourire, Tsuki saisit les maracas qu'Haruna lui tendait et les fit claquer avec malice. Hiruma la joua toréador et vient la saisir par les hanches avant de remonter ses mains le long de ses bras fins puis lui retira les dits petits instruments qu'il lança à l'autre tarée comme il se plaisait à surnommer la meilleure amie de sa sœur. La musique allait finir et il serra sa sœur contre lui, rapprochant son visage du sien jusqu'au moment où leurs nez s'effleurèrent et que la chanson se termina.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et le duo se décolla pour revenir s'asseoir auprès de leurs amis. Haruna tapa dans la main tendue de Tsuki et lui sauta au cou en lui demandant si elle pourrait refaire pareil avec elle. La jeune femme accepta sous le regard durci du kicker de l'équipe. Une autre chanson un peu plus rock finit par suivre et les deux filles se levèrent la jouant coller-serrer ! Kakei fut tenter de les rejoindre histoire de tirer Haruna de contre sa camarde mais pour une fois, Sena se leva et alla les rejoindre. Le garçon ne se rendait pas compte de sa façon plus qu'aguicheuse de se mouvoir près des deux folles qui l'entouraient presque bras dessus-dessous. Finalement tous virent danser et Tsuki fut pousser par elle ne savait qui même si elle en eut une vague idée en voyant le sourire matois d'Haruna, dans les bras forts de Musashi qui l'aida à garder son équilibre. Souriante, elle dansa avec lui tandis que Sena se retrouvait lui aussi, dans les bras d'un certain blond en raison d'une poussée dans son dos. Seule à danser, Haruna chercha Kakei de ses yeux mauves et sursauta quand elle sentit les bras dudit Kakei autour de sa taille. Elle eut un sourire mais en fut un peu frustrée. Merde ! Il avait agi avant elle. Pas juste ! Mais au lieu de se mettre à bouder, elle profita et se calla contre le torse puissant du Poséidon. Le reste de la soirée fut animé entre les danses folles d'Haruna et Tsuki, Hiruma qui dansa à Sena de lui accorder un slow… -pas qu'un en fait- Kurita qui s'écroula au bout d'une heure complètement out. Les 3 frangins-on n'est pas frères !- à moitié bourrés. Shin dansant avec son ex-petite-amie et la meilleure amie de celle-ci parfois avec Sena… Quelle ambiance !

Il était tard lorsque la soirée se termina. Tsuki et Haruna étaient pire que des piles électriques rechargeables ! Elles dansaient encore en fredonnant en se rendant à la voiture tandis que Shin, Kakei et Sena raccompagnaient les autres complètements beurrés comme des coings chez eux. Les filles rigolaient comme des malades et allèrent se coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres. Mais Tsuki eut un mauvais pressentiment alors que Morphée la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et songea qu'elle allait y penser le lendemain.

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *complètement morte de rire* Ca part en vrille !

Nath-chan : *pareil que moi* VODKA !

Sena : On voit les accrocs...

Monta : Bande d'alcolos !

Moi : A peine xD

Nath-chan : Hi hi hi...

Shin : ...

Kakei : Bon, j'ai peur de ce que va donner la suite... Laissez des reviews quand même, ça fait toujours plaisir de se savoir soutenu, surtout avec elles...

Moi et Nath-chan : KAKEI !


	8. Chapter 8

Course 7 : Les conneries que l'on a faites…

-Lycée Sawada…-

Leroy revenait de son séjour à l'hôpital suite aux blessures infligées par son ex-capitaine –et petite-amie accessoirement- en pleine forme. Ses comparses furent heureux de le revoir et fêtèrent son retour. Il apprit par là que Monta et Sena avaient été mis hors course pour un moment grâce aux gros bras de Kanagushi et qu'une certaine Haruna avait pris la place du receveur en titre. Mais que le poste de running-back était revenu au numéro 13. A ça, Leroy grimaça. Avec Eyemoon dans l'équipe des Devil, ils étaient déjà perdants. Il allait falloir réfléchir à une stratégie afin de neutraliser ce gêneur…

-Lycée Dokubari…-

Kanagushi était furax. Ils s'étaient fait battre à plat de couture –encore plus que d'habitude- alors qu'il avait cru avoir le final du match au creux de sa paume avec Eyeshield et le Singe hors course. Mais il avait fallut qu'Eyemoon et cette nana au poste de receveur –la numéro 6- n'interviennent et ne gâche tout ! Le brun n'ne pouvait plus, ses nerfs allaient péter. Il fallait absolument que son humiliation ainsi que celle de son équipe vis-à-vis des autres lycées cesse !

La manager vient alors à sa rescousse sans réellement le vouloir. Le quaterback eut un sourire malsain lorsqu'il lut le dossier que venait de lui être remit. Eyemoon était en réalité la nouvelle élève de Deimon Tsuki Kuran. Une bien belle nana pensa-t-il en reluquant la photo accompagnant le dossier. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il lut la suite. IMPOSSIBLE ! Cette fille était la sœur de ce démon blond ?! Il se mordit la lèvre. Merde, ce n'était pas prévu ! Elle ne devait avoir aucune faiblesse avec un tel exemple fraternel. Il se mit alors éplucher ce dossier de fond en comble.

- Plus tard dans la journée…-

Il avait enfin trouvé ! La faiblesse de cette démone était la fameuse porteuse du numéro 6 ! La nouvelle existée de l'équipe, Haruna Kiryû. D'après les informations recueillit sur cette fille, elle tenait la place de meilleure amie et compagne de conneries de la running-back. Parfait ! Son plan était au point avec cette donnée supplémentaire. Il allait enfin avoir le dessus sur les Devil Bats ! Comme quoi tout venait à point à qui savait attendre !

- Aux alentours du lycée Deimon…-

Haruna fut violemment assommée alors qu'elle faisait son jogging. Tsuki –qui courrait de son côté- ressentit un violent malaise qui ne présageait rien de bon…

… : **_Princesse_***

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de courir et se retourna vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien pour l'avoir entendue durant des années lorsqu'elle vivait en France avec sa mère. Un jeune homme aussi grand que Shin avançait vers elle. De longs cheveux blonds aux reflets d'or tombaient avec nonchalance sur de larges épaules couvertes d'une veste de cuir noire. De troublantes pupilles vertes la fixaient avec attention alors que leur propriétaire –possédant un vrai look de bad boy- se rapprochait d'elle. Es traits, son visage…

Tsuki : Nathanaël…

Nathanaël : Alors tu te souviens…

Tsuki : Comment aurais-je pu oublier mon maitre d'arme… L'homme qui m'a appris à combattre.

Le dit maitre d'arme eut un sourire et vient enlacer son ancienne protégée qui se laissa aller entre ses bras puissants. Elle avait connu l'homme alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 13 ans et qu'elle faisait des combats de rue afin d'extérioriser sa haine envers la famille de sa mère qui la méprisait au détriment de la santé de celle-ci. Elle n'avait encore jamais perdue mais elle manquait terriblement de technique et de discipline. Elle se heurta un jour à Nathanaël qui sut lui apporter tout ça et bien plus encore. Agé alors de seulement 16 ans, il lui apporta l'affection fraternelle qui lui manquait tant en raison de sa séparation brutale de son ainé Yoichi lors du divorce de leurs parents. Elle s'intégra vite au petit groupe du blond et bien qu'elle soit la seule fille, tous l'acceptèrent et la traitèrent comme un égal. Les liens qui les unissaient furent si puissants que lorsque sa mère mourut et qu'elle dut rentrer au Japon, cela fut bien plus douloureux qu'une simple séparation. C'était un véritable déchirement. Nathanaël lui avait offert une gourmette où le nom de leur groupe « Master Fighters » était gravé. Ce bijoux, elle le portait tout le temps n'ayant jamais eu la force de le retirer depuis le moment où son maitre le lui avait passé au poignet.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et le blond détailla la jeune femme qu'il lui faisait face. Indéniablement, elle avait changée mais elle était toujours la même d'une certaine façon. Un regard semblable à une mer déchainée, totalement incontrôlable et imprévisible aussi froid qu'un glacier du pôle. Une véritable beauté. Elle méritait bien, le surnom que lui et les autres lui avaient donné à son arrivé dans le groupe… Leur Princesse. Depuis son départ, aucune fille n'était entrée dans la bande des Master Fighters…

Quant à elle, elle faisait de même. Observant son ami. Toujours le même, il n'avait absolument pas changé malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Tsuki : Comment… Pourquoi ?

Nathanaël : *_sourire énigmatique_* Je suis venu étudier ici. Et je ne suis pas le seul…

Tsuki : *_yeux ronds comme des billes_* Ne me dis pas que… ?!

Nathanaël : Si.

Tsuki n'en revenait pas ! Tous ses anciens compagnons qui l'avaient vue faire la con durant ses jeunes années et avec lesquels elle avait passé de merveilleux moments qui étaient restés gravés en elle étaient là ! Au Japon ! Dans cette ville ! Un sourire rayonnant de bonheur prit place sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec son anicien maitre, Monta arriva essoufflé près d'eux et tendit une lettre à la jeune femme en tremblant.

Tsuki : Monta … ?

Monta : Haruna est introuvable !

Tsuki : QUOI ?! *_ouvre la lettre et la lit_* « Si tu veux récupérer ta copine, cesse de jouer avec les Devil Bats et vient nous voir le jour du prochain match… Rendez-vous à la décharge de la ville, Eyemoon et vient seule sinon ton amie en pâtira… Les Scorpions ». BANDE DE SALOPARDS !

Elle se leva et courut montrer ça à son ainé suivit de près par Nathanaël et Monta. Hiruma fut furieux à la lecture du message mais ne réussit pas à calmer sa cadette qui devenait limite incontrôlable, effrayant tous les joueurs de l'équipe. Sena –pourtant très proche de la running-back- ne put rien faire non plus. Nathanaël regardait la scène sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mamori entreprit de lui expliquer la situation et le blond finit par vouloir leur donner un coup de main. Malheureusement même son intervention n'empêcha pas Tsuki de s'isoler du reste de la petite troupe. Elle rongeait son frein et le démon qui lui servait de frère était de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude si bien que l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus lourde les jours qui suivirent… lorsque le match arriva. Ni le numéro 6 ni 13 ne firent leur apparition bien que les Devil remportèrent la rencontre. Shin –venu assister au match- saisit que quelque chose clochait et il contacta Sena qui le mit au courant. Connaissant son ancienne compagne, il prit le parti de garder un œil lointain sur elle et il fut seconder –à sa plus grande surprise- par le kicker des Deimon.

Les règlements de compte allaient faire très mal mais à qui exactement… ?

A Suivre...

* * *

* princesse est dit en français par Nathanaël, Tsuki le comprend car elle à vécu environ 8 ans en France...

Moi : Ca va barder !

Nath-chan : Ma Tsuki ! Tasukete !

Moi : *mode preux chevalier is on* N'ai criante ma fleur, je viens de sauver !

Nathanaël : bande de folles... Bon, vu qu'on les a perdues, laissez des reviews et rendez-vous au chapitre prochain.


	9. Chapter 9

Course 8 : Règlements de compte

- Décharge de la ville…-

Haruna était inconsciente, allongée sur un canapé complètement décharné, elle était retenue par une corde encerclant ses poignets comme ses chevilles. L'un des Scorpions la surveillait sachant qu'elle pouvait être aussi dangereuse que la furie qui lui servait de meilleure amie.

En parlant de la dite furie, allons voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Tsuki et des autres qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la décharge.

La jeune femme rongeait son frein. Elle sentait la présence de sa meilleure amie et elle ne rêvait que de la récupérer. Hiruma se tenait près de sa sœur et posa une main sur son épaule histoire de la calmer un peu. Il avait beau arborer son visage impassible, il était tout aussi à cran que la numéro 13 de l'équipe. Sena se tenait près du frère et de la sœur sans rien dire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Lui aussi était inquiet pour la jeune femme, Haruna était quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter tout comme Tsuki, il l'avait prise en affection.

Musashi attendait le signal qu'ils avaient convenus avec Hiruma. Il jetait quelques fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui, Kakei n'allait pas tarder à arriver en compagnie de Shin. Avec le Poséidon en plus, cela allait barder. Le jeune homme avait une affection particulière pour celle qui avait été enlevée, il n'allait pas laisser Dokubari s'ne tirer à si bon compte. Nathanaël s'était posé à l'endroit où Haruna était détenue. Il alluma son portable et envoya les coordonnées sa princesse tandis que les brefs coups d'œil qu'il échangeait avec les autres membres « Master Fighters » s'intensifiaient. Tsuki sentit son portable vibrer. Elle l'ouvrit et lu le message.

Sena : Alors ?

Tsuki : A 800m d'ici.

Hiruma eut un sourire diabolique en sortant ses mitrailleuses de nulle part et ils commencèrent à courir vers le point annoncé. Tsuki arriva la première devant Kanagushi e dérapage contrôlé à la manière d'Eyemoon et fusilla le quaterback adverse de ses yeux de givre.

Kanagushi jubilait, la jeune femme était venue seule –les autres s'étant cachés aux alentours- et malgré sa force, elle se retrouvait sans défense face à lui et ses joueurs. Leur carte maitresse en la si précieuse compagne de la cadette du démon leur assurait le dessus sur Deimon. Il s'avança vers Tsuki, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts qu'elle manqua de mordre, les yeux brillants et le corps tremblant d'une rage de plus en plus mal contenue.

Kanagushi : Tout doux, n'oublie pas que ton amie est entre mes mains…

Tsuki : *_sourire de démon_* Ah oui ? En es-tu sûr ?

Le chef des Scorpions tressaillit, le sourire de la jeune femme lui faisait froid dans le dos et une vague de crainte s'insinua dans son esprit. Il se retourna et tomba sur un spectacle affligeant. Ses joueurs avaient été mis K.O par les anciens compagnons de combats de la jeune femme sous la direction du bond qui lui souriait avec fierté. Bien que Kakei soit furax contre le Scorpion, lorsque Nathanaël lui mit sa muse dans les bras, il se concentra uniquement sur elle, laissant le duo démoniaque s'occuper du reste. Tsuki s'approcha du mec à la queue de cheval en faisant craquer ses phalanges avec un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres rosées.

Un hurlement s'éleva de la décharge en même temps qu'un rire très familier…

-A l'hôpital de la ville, dans la soirée…-

Haruna était allongé sur un lit, son teint plus pâle que d'habitude et sa peau froide avait alarmé Kakei et les autres qui s'étaient empressés de la conduire au sein de l'établissement hospitalier. Voilà plus d'une heure, que tous attendaient devant la chambre de la jeune femme.

Tsuki s'était un peu calmée après avoir fait sa fête à l'autre abruti de Scorpion qui avait osé les provoquer. Le médecin quitta la chambre avec un sourire rassurant et leur annonça que leur amie n'avait rien de grave à part une fatigue due au manque d'eau et de nourriture. Tsuki entra dans la chambre en compagnie de Kakei et Sena tandis qu'Hiruma se rendit à une petite superette pour revenir avec deux boites de ramen.

Tsuki, assise au chevet de son amie eut un sourire lorsque son ainé lui tendit une boite de ramen qu'elle se mit à agiter sous le nez d'Haruna. Les narines de celles-ci frémirent et elle se redressa la façon Frankenstein sur son lit.

Haruna : BANDE DE SALOPARDS ! JE VEUX DES RAMEN ! J'AI FAIM, PAR LES COUILLES DE SATAN !

Un instant de flottement. Tsuki éclata de rire et fut très vite suivit par sa meilleure amie qui venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Kakei regarda les deux filles en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

- Le lendemain, lycée de Dokubari…-

Tous les étudiants étaient morts de rire devant le panneau d'affichage. Les photos qui y étaient accrochées représentaient l'équipe de foot américain du lycée. Les joueurs étaient pendus par les pieds en boxer seulement, avec l'inscription au marqueur noir sur leurs torses « I'M A LOSER ! ». Couverts de honte, aucun joueur de l'équipe ne se montra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ce jour-là tandis qu'un certain blond se marrait comme un fou tout seul dans le local du club de foot américain du lycée de Deimon tout en regardant les photos qu'il avait transférées sur son ordinateur…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Nath-chan : *_écroulée de rire_* Trop cool, la vengeance de ton frère !

Hiruma : Je sais, je suis le meilleur ! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Moi : Bon, dans la suite y a de la romance dans l'air de prévu en plus de l'annonce d'un tournoi ! lâchez vos impressions sur ce chapitre les amis, je compte sur vous !


End file.
